


Sleep, Perchance to Dream (of Smutty Things)

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Fucking Under One's Dying Will [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Blames Their Evil Enabler, Dream Sex, M/M, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Pre Millefiore-Vongola War, Sexual Uses for Dying Will Flames, Sexual Uses for Mist Flames, Sexual Uses for Sky Flames, Shameless Smut, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn), The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: The titles and tags say everything, I think. The First, Fifth and Tenth have an educational encounter.





	Sleep, Perchance to Dream (of Smutty Things)

Giotto deciding to invade his dreams is not an unusual event; in fact it's why he calls the First by his given name; it’s much easier to think of him as a friend and a tutor rather than his great-great-great-grandfather; and Giotto had insisted.

Giotto bringing _company_ when he decided to invade his dreams? Now that was more unusual. Elena and Sephira had been brought along once or twice - Elena to explain what the fuck was going on with Daemon after Mukuro had trapped the man’s Flame ghost, and Sephira when he'd threaten to destroy the Rings - but otherwise it was just the two of them. Sometimes he wonders if the rest of the First generation routinely invades his guardians' dreams but he doesn't know how to broach the subject with them. (Not without sounding crazy enough he'd have to deal with Mukuro taking residence in his dreams again, anyway. And his Mist was a raging pervert that thought tentacles were a fun addition to sex; he agreed they could be, but was it too much to ask for his Mist to get his consent, first? He’d banned the Mist from his dreams until he figured that one out.)

The stranger is a blonde with a facial tattoo he feels like he should recognise, another Sky, and Giotto makes an amused sound when he doesn't recognise the man. He looks at him curiously, but the First just shakes his head, and makes a gesture for the visitor to take the lead. That the lead involves him being crowded between two tall, blonde Italians, and two separate erections being pressed against his form is a little _disconcerting_ , but even Giotto's worst ideas are good ones. Most of the time. And he hasn't topped for over a year; his Mist was a selfish fuck and being an idiot.

"I know we've been concentrating on some of the Family's History, Tsunayoshi, but Juliano reminded me of some studies we'd been _neglecting_." His tutor's - Giotto's - voice rolled over him; both men had an advantage of close to a foot over him. He has a suspicion he knows where this is going; some of the dreams Mukuro infiltrated had been _very_ informative. "Non-combat uses for our Flames. He volunteered as he's _also_ a Misty Sky, and there's some nuances to a Secondary Flame -" There's an amused sound from the man named as Juliano. "- and he was curious about you."

More than curious; the Sky's Flames are restless against his, trying to coax them out from beneath his skin. But one of the few advantages that being Sealed had had was that he had to force his Flames outside of his skin - which made them much harder to influence than most peoples' - and he wasn't currently doing so. "You _are_ an enigma, Decimo." Juliano's voice was lower than Giotto's, and then there was a mouth slanted across his, soft lips and a tongue coaxing them to part; he could feel his tutor's slide into Hyper Dying Will Mode behind him, and then the kiss is broken. "A very tempting one. What Giotto's _not_ saying, as he's being a little bit of a prude -" there was a spluttering sound from his tutor, "- is that fucking under one's Dying Will Flame is great fun, he regrets not figuring that out until he went to Japan, and, mumble mumble mumble." The other Sky was cut off by a hand over his mouth, and there was a glaring match between the two taller men.

"You mean -" he concentrated and separated out a tendril of Mist Flames, and tapped Juliano on the shoulder with it, "- like that?" The new Sky throws his head back and laughs. Giotto on the other hand goes bright pink at the sight of his student using tentacles so easily.

"I'm going to _kill_ Daemon and his unholy spawn -" it's Juliano's turn to slap a hand over his tutor's mouth, and the older Misty Sky rolls his eyes at the way the First is behaving, before grinning again.

"Apparently we've got a demonstration model, bambino." Giotto is tied up now, rope binding him up from head to toe. His head tilts, eyes curious. "What else have you figured out how to do with your Flames? And just Mist, or Sky, too? And Giotto, stop wriggling; the ropes will only get tighter if you do."

He makes a face. "I haven't had any partners to try the ideas I had for Sky Flames out on. The Mist well, my Mist Guardian is a pervert, and a dream walker and -" he blushes "- quite enthusiastic about teaching, when he discovered I was _also_ a Mist."

"He's the one Daemon's been raving about? Heterochromatic eyes and a taste for chaos?" He nodded at Juliano's question and the older Misty Sky cackled. "You could probably teach _me_ things for our Secondary then, bambino. Now. Giotto needs a good fucking; G and Alaude have both been distracted with your Guardians and their 'education' and that makes him twitchy. Idiot didn't figure out that sex was fun until _after_ he went to Japan, and then he was too uptight to jump his Storm while he was still alive. Just married a pretty local girl and had good catholic sex with her, the idiot." There was more glaring from the bundle of ropes. "You _knew_ what I was like when you agreed to this, Giotto." The dreamscape shifted and changed, landing the three of them in a large bedroom he recognised; it was the Sky Suite in the Iron Fort, and Giotto was naked and tied, face down to the four posters of the bed. "Run me through your techniques, bambino. He won't resist; he likes being tied up like this."

He stepped forward and ran a gentle hand over the toned ass of his tutor. "This one's a Storm trick that Mukuro modified; no-one likes a _mess_." Juliano made an amused sound as he trickled dark blue Flames sparkling with orange motes _pour_ into the First. "Mimics an enema, Giotto, but without the need to untie you to use it," it wasn't obvious from the angle he was at, but he was damn well aware of how much 'fluid' had just filled his tutor and how swollen his belly would have looked had he been face up. He vanished it and refilled his tutor again, this time with 'champagne'. Mostly for the bubbles, but also to intoxicate and relax the blonde slightly, "and there are other advantages to using your Flames for this; you'd be _very_ drunk if I'd just used what it feels - and will taste - like I have."

The older Misty Sky is beside him, one hand sliding beneath Giotto to feel the gentle curve of his normally flat stomach, and there's a whimper from his tutor as he's groped, shamelessly, by Juliano. "Oh, I'm going to have to remember this one -" there's a brief flare of Sky Flames and the older Misty Sky sways on his feet, and before regaining his balance, "- we'll have to turn him over later and do this again; I want to see what he looks like - and he's just drunk enough that he's not going to give a damn even if we drag your Guardians in here to fuck him too; not that he would give us more than a token protest even if he was sober, but. What made you think of champagne?"

"My other tutor beat a taste for it into me - along with the necessary skills to mostly neutralise it's alcohol content without altering the flavour. 'Being Drunk is Unbecoming of a Mafia Boss, Dame-Tsuna.'" he mimicked Reborn perfectly, even though neither man would recognise the impression. He also vanished the champagne before it set off spasms; no use making Giotto too uncomfortable to fuck. "Now, the other advantage to Mist Flames, and a pervert of a Guardian ... is that you quickly learn that reality's what you make of it. So," he concentrated, a grin on his lips, "we _could_ have a female Giotto to play with - twice the holes, twice the fun -" there was a mildly distressed noise from their demonstration model, and he dispelled the illusion, "- or there's the perennial favourite with my Mist of just skipping the prep and buggering me with the aid of his Flames. With his cock, or with his tentacles."

"Has he taught you _this_ one?" Juliano trailed a hand appreciatively over the First's 'natural' opening sliding them lower to just above his ball sack, pushing _in_ to create a second hole. "Giotto's got Daemon and Elena related trauma about being forced into feminine form, but he doesn't mind a second hole to be fucked; given the way Alaude and G behave around him in here, I suspect they’re a lot easier to handle if they can both take him at once."

He grinned. "Mukuro made Chrome a mostly functional womb; wonder what Alaude and G would think of _that_." Juliano looked at him skeptically and he pushed the memory to the surface where the other Sky could skim it off. "It took all three of us working together to make it 'stable', and Chrome's still tweaking it; she had to spend most of her pregnancy on bed rest, with one or other of us helping her maintain it, but she _thinks_ she nearly has it."

"Like _this_." He crawled up the bed, lined himself up the still apparently unprepared hole, and pressed _in_ , slowly; Giotto _whined_ as his flesh gave easily, slick and smooth against the cock piercing him. "My Flames decided they liked that modification when Mukuro introduced me to it; I don't even have to _think_ about doing it to a partner now - or to myself with a non-Mist. Likewise -" he tightens his grip on his tutor's hips and slammed the last two inches in, so his balls smacked against Giotto's new hole, "- there's nothing to stop a Mist doing a little cross-wiring." His tutor’s's hands clenched, wrapping around the bindings holding him to the bed, all his muscles tightening as he finished allowing his Flames to reshape the hole he was buried to the root in. "It makes having one's ass fucked seriously _addictive_ , when whole of it is as sensitive as that single patch that makes it a pleasure normally." He ground his cock in even deeper, then thrust two or three times before stilling again and dispelling the bindings. "Joining me, Juliano?"

"My pleasure." The two of them manhandles Giotto onto his side, and he held still while Juliano first worked the small new entrance he'd made open, and then worked his cock in; he'd left the gag on his tutor, but the man's eyes were bright with his Flames and he was whining, skin flushed and not trying to get away from the two of them, even as they stretch his body _brutally_. "Want to see if having two Misty Skies create it with a Sky as the recipient makes her idea work?" Giotto's eyes shut and he squirms, suddenly not nearly so passive as he'd been being. Not that he minds a bit; the sensations are a delight, and the man would exhaust himself rapidly given _just_ how good the modifications to his anal passage would make each tiny twitch feel. Last time Mukuro had used it on him, and then applied his tentacles, in a dream, he'd flared out on the physical plane, his Flames exhausted for a fortnight _and_ had been left too sore to even sit for a _week_ ; what the repercussions for Giotto, a Flame 'ghost', would be _interesting_.

"Later. Much later. When he's too exhausted for his Flames to fight it's creation." There was a whine from the Sky between them, his cheeks aflame. "It makes other modifications trickier to anchor too, and I've _got_ months of frustration to work out." There was a snort from the other Misty Sky, and they settled into a rhythm, passing the man backwards and forwards so he was always full, drove him out the other side of the orgasm that set in, refusing to let him recover, but rather abusing the hypersensitivity that set in to drain him dry, and to empty themselves into his eager, twitching body. They leave Giotto unconscious, both holes dripping with their fluids, body still spasming through its tenth or eleventh dry orgasm without any input from his mind, and then he's pinned beneath Juliano, beside his tutor's limp form.

"Now. We've covered _some_ of the tricks one can use Mist for, but Sky Flames -" the older Misty Sky grinned, and pressed a bruising kiss to the base of his throat, "- are useful in _different_ ways. Don't fight my Flames, bambino. This is easier _demonstrated_ , and Giotto would swear at us both if we woke him up and used his body to do so." He squirmed, and fought the temptation to flip their positions and burn off the older Sky's Flames, but instead let them wreathe around him, fusing with his own; it was a peculiar feeling and reminded him of - he cut that thought off. But when the blond leaned down and nipped his ear, his eyes widened at the feeling of being bitten intertwining with _biting_. "Now, you said something about that preparation modification being _instinctive_?" He swallows and there's a broad, broad cock pressing against the opening to his passage - and the tip of his cock _also_ feels like it's being teased with the entrance to a hot, slick passage, ripe to be fucked. He wriggles and it slips in easily, and _fuck_ ; every slick millimetre of Juliano's slide into him was being replicated on his own cock. He was going to be _such_ a wreck when the older Sky was done with him; he might even still feel it when he woke up.

He can't do anything but _let_ Juliano fuck him. He's experimented with his pervert of a Mist, but he has no idea of how to deal with the intertwining sensations, or the way the other's Flames are twisting and coaxing and feeding his own; fucking and being fucked, each twitch looping back through him until he couldn't tell which of them was the originator of what sensation, and the older Sky had _definitely_ practised this. "Wha -" he's got no idea how even that single word escapes his lips, but it earns him a harsh thrust that makes his back _arch_. He yelps, and then the pace set was _brutal_.

"I had to find some way of distracting my Cloud from annihilating her Stupid Familiga; getting to feel what it felt like for me to fuck my Storm amused her enough not to." He barely hears the answer; his mind is still failing to process the extra sensations that came from feeling both sides of what was going on. His mind is on overload, and then there's a hand wrapped around his neglected cock, adding a third input and a mouth on his throat, teeth sinking into his skin, the other Sky's delight in the way he's arcing seeping into him, too. "You should try this on your Mist next time he decides to be a pervert." He agrees; watching Mukuro try and handle all of the sensations he inflicts on him during a session - he shrieks as Juliano slams into him again and then the same illusion he used on Giotto is being used _against_ him and he can't do anything but shake his way through the orgasm; he holds onto his presence in this space by his fingernails, and the older Sky collapses onto of him, caught in his own feedback loop, the two of them shuddering and continuing to cum until he manages to pull himself together enough to disrupt the illusion.

He's still panting when he murmurs "Must remember not to try and combine those two without a _lot_ more practise." Juliano laughs, and whimpers at the continued overload, their feedback loop still sending aftershocks through both of them.

"Agreed. But _damn_. Want to see what my Cloudy wife thinks of that one." The older Sky reaches for him again, and he whines. There's a soothing touch, and a flare of Sky Flames. "Last thing, Tsuna, and I promise to be _gentle_. Or at least, I promise it's going to feel good." The Flames twisted and flared through him, and he shivered as they wiped away all of the residual exhaustion and aches from being fucked hard; the only thing that was left of the previous hour was the dip in his Flames from their use, and his reserves were quickly refilling. "Just because Sun Flames are the ones that everyone thinks of when you say 'Healing' doesn't mean they're the only ones who can be used that way." Juliano slid down the bed, and pinned his hips, licking at his bobbing cock. "You just have to be careful; Sky Flames have a tendency to revert the body, to restore it to the state the individual _thinks_ they should be in, and that can get _very_ energy consuming if their internal image doesn't match their external form." Lips strangled the tip of his cock and slid down his length, Juliano's tongue working the underside of it's head.

He arched, a finger's breadth from cumming again, the older Sky's blow job superlative, and then there was _fire_ scorching through his blood; but not pleasurable fire. He screamed, the electricity coursing through his body making him cum _all_ over himself. He came down, panting, his Flames rising in response to the threat. But the threat _wasn't_ ; it was Reborn holding Leon, and he swallowed, and thumped his head back into his pillow. "A Boss shouldn't be having Wet Dreams still, baka-Tsuna; if he can't get the one he wants, that's what he has a Mist for."


End file.
